


under the mistletoe

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Holidays to everyone!, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, can you believe i wrote a fluff christmas fic, for showhyuk, hOT CHOCOLATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: He should’ve stopped him when he had the chance.Or, alternatively: Minhyuk adds a little bit of alcohol to his hot chocolate. Fluff ensues.





	under the mistletoe

He should’ve stopped him when he had the chance.

 

Hyunwoo briskly walks to their bathroom, fetching a towel and rinsing it with cold tap water before heading back to the living room. Minhyuk is sitting on the couch, sporting the biggest grin on his face and wiggling in his seat, eyes half-lidded and watching Hyunwoo’s every move. His head is bopping side-to-side to the tune of All I Want For Christmas Is You, playing on the radio below their small television set.

 

He sits beside his drunk boyfriend, and pulls him closer when Minhyuk doesn’t budge. Minhyuk ends up in his lap after that, and not minding it one bit, he starts wiping down his boyfriend’s face. He’s quick to start from the forehead, down to Minhyuk’s chin, carefully cleaning him and (hopefully) getting some of his senses back.

 

Minhyuk is surprisingly still in his lap, but his hands wander about until they settle on either sides of Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo continues on dabbing some of the remaining wet patches of the towel around Minhyuk’s neck, but he isn’t fazed when Minhyuk leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“You’re too good to me,” Minhyuk says before giggling, “you are the best boyfriend.”

 

“Mm.” Hyunwoo says with a small smile on his face, staring back at Minhyuk’s flushed, yet beaming face, and he realizes this is the reason he wasn’t able to say no when Minhyuk asked if he can add alcohol to his own mug of hot chocolate. Hyunwoo was wary at first, but Minhyuk assured him one shot wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Oh, what a lie that turned out to be.

 

But at least he isn’t shitfaced enough to make a wreck of their apartment. The Christmas tree stands on one corner of the room, lighting up every now and then, and the soft humming of Christmas songs from the radio keep them company as they wait for 12 midnight.

 

Minhyuk was the one who suggested they get some hot chocolate to pass the time—they already had dinner before then, and were just waiting for Christmas to arrive so they can at least greet each other first, and probably share some warm kisses underneath the makeshift mistletoe in the middle of the living room, before heading to bed. It’s always been their tradition since they got together, and even more so when they moved into their shared apartment. 

 

Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk never learned to handle his alcohol well, and he knows he asked Minhyuk earlier, tons of times, to try and lessen the wine he was to add to his mug, but Minhyuk was a little shit and he loved having fun and he continued on adding wine to his already almost-filled mug of hot chocolate until the liquid was already teetering the edge of the ceramic.

 

Needless to say, Hyunwoo may or may not regret not stopping Minhyuk. Now, he’s all drunk and out of daze and he’s not even sure he can stand up so they can kiss underneath the mistletoe and it’s almost 12 midnight and—

 

“Hey.” 

 

He’s snapped back to reality when Minhyuk lovingly cradles a hand to his jaw, smiling like he was the sun incarnate. 

 

(Sometimes, Hyunwoo even sees the constellations in Minhyuk’s eyes. It’s why he loves staring at him, a lot.)

 

“Won’t you k-kiss me under the mistletoe this year, Santa?” The way he drawled his slurred words, emphasizing especially the word _Santa_ , got Hyunwoo chuckling.

 

How can he ever say no to this guy?

 

“You are the one who got drunk this early, Min.” He replies, brushing away the fringes from Minhyuk’s forehead before kissing his nose. “Well, better get up on your feet then if we’re to kiss as the clock hits 12-“

 

“No.”

 

Hyunwoo frowns, “What do you mean, _no_?”

 

Minhyuk beams at him.

 

“Carry me.” He says, opening his arms wide and giggling, to Hyunwoo’s amusement.

 

“You are really something.” He softly says, hauling Minhyuk to his feet and letting him step on his own feet so as to manuever them around. It’s similar to how they used to dance back then, when Hyunwoo was randomly teaching Minhyuk how to do the waltz, and Minhyuk was so bad at first that Hyunwoo had to resort to extreme measures like guiding Minhyuk, literally, with his own feet.

 

At least, Minhyuk can now dance the waltz with him, especially during the wedding receptions they attend together.

 

(Those are the best.)

 

 _What more can I do?_ , Hyunwoo slow dances to the song, placing Minhyuk’s hands around his waist and securing him tight. Minhyuk doesn’t make a fuss when he does so, and instead looks up and continues on giggling at Hyunwoo while singing along with the radio.

 

Hyunwoo caresses Minhyuk’s flushed cheek, wondering how the hell did he get so lucky to have him in his life.

 

_Baby, all I want for Christmas..._

 

Mariah Carey prepares to belt out her final high note, it’s two seconds to midnight, Minhyuk would probably try to sing it like how she does, knowing he’s drunk as hell, and Hyunwoo prepares his eardrums for it—

 

But the clock strikes 12, and only Mariah’s voice is heard by the world, because Minhyuk whispers _you_ in time, with the smallest smile on his face, but his eyes say so much more; and Hyunwoo drowns out all the other sounds around him and only focuses on their heartbeats, in sync, like they are.

 

He leans in, kisses Minhyuk like he hasn’t seen him in ages, and Minhyuk kisses him back as passionately as he can, all the while smiling and laughing, and making Hyunwoo feel like he’s the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

 

(Maybe, he really is.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall having an amazing holiday season!1!1!1!1 can u believe i didnt write ANGST for my annual christmas fic
> 
> anw i wrote this within 30 mins wassup  
> still no beta bc we’re postinG IT LIKE MEN
> 
> i love showhyuk
> 
> but in other news!!!! i hope u enjoyed this short babie hehe kudos and comments are very much appreciated! you guys are the BEST, as always


End file.
